1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bow mounted sight, and, more particularly, to bow mounted sight that assists the hunter in orienting the bow for more accurate shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunters have used archery equipment, and, more particularly, a bow and arrow for thousands of years. Hunters are required to take into account the distance to the target, the effect of crosswinds, the mass of the arrow, and the velocity at which the arrow is being fired to accurately hit the target. Often, the hunter must make estimates for these factors and adjust their aim accordingly.
To assist the archer in hitting the intended target, bow mounted sights have been developed for assisting in the targeting of the game or target. One method utilized is a series of sighting pins mounted on the bow for aiming the arrow at the target, with the archer selecting the pin to account for the distance to the target. The archer can sight-in the bow for the specific distance to the target by adjusting the pins of the sight and firing the arrow at a target to verify that the arrow hits the intended target at that distance for that particular sighting pin.
The targeting methods typically require the alignment of two points. For example, an archer can utilize the same anchor point, such as a selected point on the archer's cheek, and the archer's eye and one sight point is used to keep the arrow on target. However, it is sometimes difficult to get exactly the same anchor point and a common solution to this is to mount a peep sight on the bow string. A peep sight is generally a small device with a hole in the center of it and the strands of the bow string are separated with the peep sight being inserted therebetween. The archer looks through the peep sight and aligns the selected pin on the target for sighting purposes.
What is needed in the art is a sighting system that helps the archer align the bow and is quick to be brought on target.